


Sometimes you just gotta say "Fuck it" to the past.

by Rocketmancos



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Ex, Angst, Drugs, Emotional Baggage, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Angst, Kerry has bad exes, M/M, More tags to be added, Past Abuse, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, V is learning, Victim Blaming, exposed relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketmancos/pseuds/Rocketmancos
Summary: Believe it or not, Kerry Eurodyne has experience with shitty boyfriends. Maybe that’s why he decided to finally take some time to himself to try and figure out what actually inspired him. Thinking back on it, he couldn’t think of a single healthy relationship he was in after Johnny died.AKA Kerry's shitty ex makes his way into his life again the moment Kerry is actually happy for once.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V, Kerry Eurodyne/V
Comments: 20
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kerry brain go brrrr  
> This idea was presented to me by a friend. It's based on a dream that she had and I ran with the idea. Have some fun, have some angst. :)

Believe it or not, Kerry Eurodyne has experience with shitty boyfriends. Maybe that’s why he decided to finally take some time to himself to try and figure out what actually inspired him. Thinking back on it, he couldn’t think of a single healthy relationship he was in after Johnny died. 

Louise was probably the closest thing, but even she knew that Kerry wasn’t over Johnny. The guy was fucking in love with the asshole, anyone could see that. Louise decided it was better for her and the kids if they left Kerry to figure his own shit out. Louise was a fixer, but not like that. She wouldn’t take being second to a fucking dead guy. And honestly, Kerry didn’t blame her. She and the kids deserved better than anything Kerry could offer. He wasn’t a family sort of man. He cared too much about himself and his music to sit down and focus on being a father.

When V came into his life, Kerry felt a whole slew of emotions. Just when he felt like he was finally getting over Johnny, this merc from the city breaks into his house with Johnny’s fucking engram in his head. Life was full of curveballs, but Eurodyne didn’t expect that one.

In the beginning, he was mostly attracted to V because Johnny was in his head. But now he didn’t care. Hell, he forgot about it more often than not. They never talked about Johnny anymore. Kerry got to know V for who he was, and he fell in love with the man. It was a scary feeling; love always was. But this… this love was different. It wasn’t a distraction from his past, it was growth. Kerry loved V, and V loved Kerry. 

“Shit.” Kerry was cruising through screamsheets when he came upon a paparazzi photo of him and V. The title was “Kerry Eurodyne’s new input!?”. 

“What is it?” V looked up from the coffee he was drinking. Him and Kerry were laying in bed and enjoying their day off. They rarely had those together anymore, so they made sure to always make the most of it whenever the occasion presented itself. Kerry was laying on V’s chest, cheek squished against it. 

Kerry held up the page with the blurry paparazzi photo. It was easy to tell who Kerry was, his tattoos were usually a dead giveaway. V’s face was blurry, but his teal hair was very identifiable in addition to his facial cyberware and neck tattoos. Anyone who knew who V was could identify him. “Well… Shit. Guess we’re public now,” V chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to Kerry’s forehead.

Kerry stayed silent for a moment, which was very unusual for him. Usually he had way too much to say about the latest screamsheet article about him.

“Is… everything okay Ker?” V pushed, shifting so he sat up to look at his boyfriend curiously.

“No, yeah it’s fine. It’s just… this ex I have. Borderline fucking stalker,” Kerry sat up as well, now sitting cross-legged and facing V. The merc nodded, waiting for the rockstar to continue.

“I’m worried he’ll try something, y’know? He’s at every single one of my shows, V. The guy is fucking obsessed with me and I don’t know how he’ll react to me... To us.”

V cleared his throat and looked at Kerry. He had an uncertain look on his face; he almost looked scared. That wasn’t normal at all for him, and V felt his blood boiling. “You haven’t gotten a restraining order?”

“If I did, it would be headline news.”

“Who is it? Anyone I can get to?” V was growing increasingly angry, and Kerry could see it. The rockstar laughed and sat up. He placed both hands on V’s cheeks and looked him in the eyes. “I’ll tell you, but ya gotta promise me you won’t try anything.”

V stayed silent.

“V. Come on. I know how you get and I just want to make sure you’re safe.” Kerry began to rub V’s cheek with his thumb. After a few seconds, the merc groaned.

“Fine! Fine. But I already hate the gonk. Anyone who lets you go’s got something wrong with ‘em.”

Kerry laughed. “Yeah, me too. It’s Dominic Hayes.”

“That big-shot actor whose acting is mediocre at best?”

“That’s the one,” Kerry nodded and sat back, taking the screamsheets and tossing them aside. He kept the page with the paparazzi photo. It was a good photo of them.

V thought for a moment. “Holy shit, I think I remember seeing some article about your breakup.” Kerry sighed at that and rubbed his eyes. He was awake now.

“Yeah, it was all bullshit. The dude was manipulative as fuck. Told me my career would go under without him. Threatened to kill himself if I left. He kept me roped into that hell for 3 years by doing that,” Kerry shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. The subject obviously upset him, why wouldn’t it? He was manipulated for 5 years.

V didn’t want to push Kerry into telling him something that would bring back bad memories, but he was curious as to why Kerry was worried about the guy. “You think he’ll try to do something now that he knows ‘m your input?” 

Kerry pressed his lips together and ran his hands through his messy hair. “I think it’s entirely possible. Knowing him, he’s already planning a way to get in contact.”  
V shook his head and leaned back against the head of the bed. “We’ll worry about that when we get there. Let’s just enjoy our day off today,” V suggested. Kerry looked up at V and pressed their lips together.

“Couldn’t’ve said it better myself,” Kerry pulled away moments later and stood up. “C’mon, we stink. Let’s shower.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a sort of timeline of Kerry and Dominic's relationship! I wanted to give more background on them and how it all went down, so this is that!
> 
> Apologies in advance.
> 
> (Also yes I was inspired by that one scene in Rocketman)

****2069****

The relationship started out amazingly. They met after one of Kerry’s gigs at Red Dirt. He went back there often to perform, as if he would feel Johnny’s presence whenever he performed there. It never happened and Kerry usually just ended up extremely inebriated. One night, he ran into Dominic while he was on one of his trips. He couldn’t remember the name of whatever he took, but his whole body felt like it was floating and he didn’t have a care in the world.

Most importantly, he wasn’t thinking about Johnny.

Dominic had been in the crowd during the performance. Kerry remembered this because they made eye contact so many times throughout. Honestly, the tension between them was so thick you could physically cut it with a knife.

Kerry was sitting at the bar when Dominic approached. He took the bar seat next to him, his blonde hair perfectly curly and framing his face.

“Is this seat taken?” He asked, looking Kerry up and down. He had a drink in his hand, but the rocker boy was obviously on a different plane of existence.

Kerry looked up at the male voice. He was hoping that it was somehow his old friend Johnny, and was disappointed when it wasn’t.

“No thanks,” Kerry brushed Dominic off. The red lighting in the bar reflected off of the two of them, bathing them and making it feel like they were the only two people on this hell of an earth. It was quite literally like a movie.

Dominic signaled the bartender for a drink as he took the seat, turning so he was fully facing Kerry. “It’s always important to allow the kindness of strangers,” he pushed the drink towards Kerry, offering him a smile.

Eurodyne stared at Dominic, and soon a grin was forming on his lips. He grabbed the drink and turned to look at the taller man.

Dominic held out his own drink for cheers. “Dominic Hayes,” he introduced himself and took a drink from his glass. Kerry did the same, staring into the dark liquid and almost losing himself in thought.

“Kerry,” He muttered, looking up at Dominic. He was still having some sort of guard up. Dominic looked around the bar, at the patrons occupying it, and then back to Kerry. He took a deep breath and rested his elbow on the bar, leaning forward into Kerry’s personal space. Kerry didn’t sit back. Instead, he just stared at the man, curious as to what he was going to say.

Dominic took one more sip. “Y’know, it’s difficult. Getting over someone I mean.” He was referring to Johnny. “It’s overwhelming at first, this whole ‘being in the public eye’ thing,” Dominic motioned around the bar. “But something tells me that you’ll get the hang of it. Hell, I think you could be the biggest artist in the NUSA if you wanted to.”

His words were so smooth, so charming. His smile was genuine and he seemed to be more than just a fan. “So you like the performance then?” Kerry perked up, a smile growing on his lips. The two were sitting only a few feet apart.

Suddenly Kerry could feel a hand on his knee. He looked down at it and followed the arm back up to Dominic. “Not quite as much as the singer, but you could say that,” Dominic smiled softly and nodded, rubbing his thumb back and forth on Kerry’s knee.

Over the speakers in the bar, an old song began to play. It was At Last by Etta James, which was released in 1960. These days you don’t hear that old of a song unless someone requests it.

Regardless, Dominic took this opportunity. He stood up and held his hand out to Kerry. “May I have this dance, Mr. Eurodyne?” He had a child-like sparkle in his eye, and Kerry couldn’t help the large grin from overtaking his face.

Kerry took Dominic’s hand and they went to the floor. Kerry wrapped his arms around Dominic’s shoulders, and he wrapped his around Kerry’s waist. They swayed back and forth, smiling and giggling between each other. Dominic even spun Kerry a few times, taking him back into his arms after and only getting closer. By the end of the song, their faces were inches apart. They finally shared a kiss, and Kerry will say that he felt sparks and fireworks between them. It was as if he fell in love the moment their lips touched. Kerry held Dominic’s face in his hands to hold him in place, and Dominic pulled Kerry closer by the waist.

It was the perfect love story, and Kerry could never forget that night.

The first 2 years of the relationship were strong. Kerry and Dominic’s relationship rose in popularity, and they quickly gained the title of Night City’s “power couple”. Dominic was an A-list actor, and Kerry Eurodyne’s career was skyrocketing because of the publicity. He had inspiration to write, drive to advance his career and get better. Maybe a tour outside of NC if the stars aligned.

For their 2 year anniversary Dominic had tracked down a vinyl record of ‘At Last’ by Etta James. He had somehow gotten a copy that was signed by Etta James herself. He displayed it in a gorgeous frame, and presented it to Kerry as their anniversary gift. Kerry fell in love with it instantly. At Last was their song, and nothing could take that away from him.

That was the last year Dominic did something for their anniversary. 

The following years is when their relationship began to go downhill. They argued more, Dominic was out later and later, and the amazing communication they had previously just stopped.

****2071****

**Kerry:** hey dom :)  
**Kerry:** u gonna b at the show 2nite?  
**Dom <3:** of course wouldnt miss it. Youve talked about this gig for months.

During his performance Kerry kept looking out to the crowd to find Dominic in the sea of people. He kept searching desperately, and he finally spotted him walking in the door at the last song.

After he finished the gig, Kerry found Dominic in his dressing room. An excited smile came to Kerry’s lips. He reached forward and kissed Dominic, eyes falling to look at a group of hickies on his neck that weren’t there before. Kerry pretended he didn’t see them and grabbed Dominic’s hands, swinging them gently.

“Glad you could make it,” Kerry leaned up to kiss him again, but Dominic pulled back with a scowl on his face. Kerry furrowed his eyebrows. “What is it?”

“You _fucking_ stink,” he muttered, and Kerry’s smile fell. He felt a tightness in his chest, but he just ignored it and stepped back with an apology. Dominic sighed and ran his hand through his hair, revealing a lipstick stain just above his waistband. Kerry’s eyes fell to it, but he looked up and acted like he didn’t see anything.

Dominic caught the look and shrugged. “It’s nothing. Hey, lets celebrate your gig. I’ll take you to dinner, then we can go to a hotel and have some fun?” Dominic tended to suggest these things when he was avoiding a conversation, but Kerry was too love struck to realize that. He nodded eagerly and soon the two were off to some high end restaurant.

Back at the hotel, the two had fucked for hours. Against the wall, in the shower, in the bed, on the floor, basically anywhere they could. When they were laying in bed, Kerry turned his head to watch Dominic adoringly.

“I love you so much, Dom,” Kerry smiled, reaching over and tracing his facial cyberware with his fingers.

Dominic looked at Kerry, and then swung his legs over the side of the bed to sit up. ‘Yeah you too,” he reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his cigarettes and lighter. He lit a cigarette, slid on his boxers, and walked out to the balcony. He closed the glass door behind him and left Kerry alone in the bed.

The rocker boy was just happy to have Dominic in his life. He technically returned the sentiment and that was enough for Kerry.

Eventually it got to the point that Kerry would come home to someone sneaking out the back door of his mansion every night. He had grown used to it, and got used to calling Dominic to tell him he was on his way home so he had a warning. Whenever Kerry would try to mention it, Dominic would pull out some sort of drug.

“You’re working too much, baby. Take this, got it from a friend of mine. Preem stuff,” and to add the cherry on top, he would put the tab on his tongue and kiss Kerry to transfer it into his mouth. This was an easy way to shut Kerry up considering they didn’t kiss often anymore.

“Just relax darling, we’ll talk tomorrow.” The pet names were Kerry’s favorite. It meant that Dominic loved him enough to call him cute names like that.

They never talked later. Dominic would always say he’s busy with work. That he’ll be home late “so just go to bed without me”. That Kerry is overreacting.

Whenever Kerry was able to bring up his concerns, Dominic would twist it. He always had something to say to turn the situation on him. 

****2072****

One day, Kerry sat Dominic down in their living room. “Dominic, we really need to talk,” he said. His palms were sweaty, he was nervous to talk but determined to get his voice heard instead of being convinced to talk later.

Dominic audibly groaned, falling back onto the couch and staring up at the ceiling. “Can’t we talk tomorrow? I had a long day at work, I’m tired,” Dominic rubbed his face with his hands as if to get his point across.

Kerry shook his head and stood up. “No, we need to talk now.”

Dominic sat up normally, eyes practically rolling to the back of his head. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately when it came to Kerry and his feelings.

“I’m tired of finding people sneaking out of the place, Dominic. It’s not normal. It shouldn’t be normal! I shouldn’t have to CALL you when I’m on my way home to make sure I don’t walk in on you fucking someone else!” Kerry began to pace back and forth, shaking his head. “I love you, Dom. I really do. But I don’t know how much more of the sneaking around I can handle.”

It seemed like Dominic was only paying half of his attention to his boyfriend. His eyes were lidded as he watched Kerry explode with emotion. After a few moments of silence, Dominic spoke. “Are you done? God, you’re so emotional.” He stood up. “I wouldn’t have to cheat if you were good enough. It’s not my fault our schedules just don't align a lot of the time.”

The rocker boy stopped walking and just stared at Dominic. “Did you really just blame ME for you cheating?”

The blonde shrugged. Kerry scoffed and ran his hands through his short grey hair. He took a deep breath, and then began to laugh. “I can’t. I can’t fucking do this if you’re gonna act like this is my fault!”

Stepping closer, Dominic was standing in Kerry’s personal space. The shorter man wanted to step away but the couch blocked him from doing so. Instead, he fell down onto the couch and stared up at him. Dominic spoke, his words like venom.

“If you leave me, your career will fall to pieces. You’re nothing without me. You got that?” He leaned in closer, faces only inches apart. Kerry glared back at him.

Eyes narrowing, Kerry stood and pushed Dominic back, making him stumble a few steps. “Let it! I’m tired of you acting like I’m just another one of your fucking joytoys!” Kerry began to walk away, but Dominic had reached forward and gripped his wrist as if a lightbulb lit in his mind.

He pulled Kerry towards him, making him stumble and fall into his chest. Dominic wrapped his arms around Kerry and held him in some sort of hug. Kerry tried to push out of it, but Dominic held tightly. “Ker, baby… I didn’t know you felt that way.” Dominic waited for Kerry to calm down and then raised a hand to run his fingers through his hair. 

Kerry eventually stopped trying to escape and relaxed into his boyfriend’s chest. Dominic grinned, pleased with how easy it was to get Kerry back into his trap.

“It’s nothing personal, baby. They’re just physical, none of those gonks mean anything to me, got it?” He pulled back to hold Kerry’s face gently. “But if it really upsets you that much, I can change. It’s just hard… I might slip up, but I’m going to try. I promise.”

As if to seal the deal, he leaned down and kissed Kerry passionately, a gentle smile on his lips. Kerry nodded when they pulled away, smiling back at him. “I’ll be with you, Dom. I want to help. Let me help please,” Kerry whispered, raising his hands to hold Dominic’s face.

The actor kept running his fingers through Kerry’s hair as he spoke. “Thank you, darling. Just don’t say you’ll leave me again, okay? I think if you left I’d probably kill myself.” He kissed Kerry again. “But if you don’t leave, we don’t have to worry about that.”

Kerry didn’t know what to say to that. He took a deep breath and nodded, looking in Dominic’s eyes.

“I love you, Kerry. I hope you’ll forgive me.”

“I love you too,” Kerry whispered and then smiled up at Dominic. “I forgive you.” Dominic finally stepped back and left the room as if ending a scene from a movie. He was satisfied with that performance. No doubt Kerry would bring up more problems, but Dominic was good at redirecting the conversation.

****2073****

August 20th was never a good day for Kerry. No matter how much he thought he was over Johnny, this day hit him like a pile of bricks. 

This year specifically seemed to be harder than normal. It was the 50 year anniversary of Johnny’s death and Kerry was not handling it well. He was already 2 bottles of liquor down when Dominic came home from work. The mansion was trashed; broken glass littered the floor and the bar had been completely wiped clean by Kerry in a fit of anger.

When Dominic got home, Kerry was sitting on the couch with a bottle in his hand. In all honesty he stopped looking at what he was grabbing; he just wanted to not think about Johnny at this point. The best way to do that was to get absolutely cross faded. To achieve that, Kerry had taken a tab of acid he had stored for a rainy day, and was drinking like his life depended on it. Honestly it was a miracle he was even conscious right now.

Dominic walked in and slowly stopped, looking around the trashed room and stopping when he saw a very sweaty Kerry lounging on the couch. “What the fuck happened?”

Kerry looked up from his bottle and raised it, smiling at Dominic. “Aye, Dominic! Was jus’ thinkin’ about you!”

Dominic narrowed his eyes when he saw the bottle that Kerry was holding. “Is that my 2001 Westward Whiskey?” He pointed at the bottle and Kerry glanced down at it. 

“Oh, I guess it is. Want some?” He shook the bottle to prove there was still liquid in it. “There’s still some left if you want,” he held the bottle towards Dominic, who snatched it forcefully. 

“Did I tell you you could drink this!?” Dominic yelled, shoving the bottle back in Kerry’s face. “No, I didn’t! This is MINE! How would you feel if I destroyed something you loved!?” Dominic stepped back and set the bottle on the coffee table. Kerry furrowed his eyebrows and sat up on the edge of the couch.

“ ‘m sorry, Dom. I’ll pay ya back for it,” Kerry rubbed his bare knees; he was wearing his silk robe. 

The taller man was pacing back and forth now, looking around the room to find something he knew Kerry loved. Kerry followed his gaze, and they both stopped on the framed Etta James vinyl record he had gotten Kerry for their 2 year anniversary.

“No. Dominic, c’mon let's work this out,” Kerry pleaded, trying to force himself sober. He stood up and stumbled a bit, using the coffee table to keep himself from falling. Dominic walked over and took the frame off of the wall.

“Dom wait-” Dominic raised the frame over his head and slammed it against the hard floor.

SMASH.

The frame shattered all over the ground, the glass flying across the floor. The record itself slid a few feet from where Dominic smashed it. “Dominic! What the fuck!?” Kerry tried to walk over to stop him, but he slipped on a piece of glass and fell. Dominic could have caught him, but instead he just watched as he fell onto a pile of glass.

He rolled his eyes at the sight of Kerry falling and scoffed. “Pathetic,” He walked over and stepped on the record, foot covering everything but the title in the middle. “You did this to yourself, Ker,” he said, pushing the disc with his foot so it was right in front of Kerry to watch.

“Dominic please. Please don’t do this I’m sorry I didn’t realize-”

The taller man kneeled down and took the edge of the record in his fingers. Slowly he began to pull up on the plastic. The vinyl turned white where it was bending. Eventually the tension was too much and it SNAPPED, little pieces flying around them.

The snap was loud, it echoed throughout the room. It sounded like a gunshot in the quiet house. 

Kerry sat on the floor, eyes wide and staring at the broken pieces around him. His hands were shaking. Slowly he stood up, eyes glaring daggers into Dominic. “Why the fuck would you do that!? You know how much that means to me! Fuck, Dominic!”

Dominic dropped the piece he was holding onto the floor and then crossed his arms across his chest. “Now you know how it feels to have something you love taken from you,” he spit.

Kerry was speechless. A sudden rush of adrenaline made him feel like he was sober again, and all he could focus on was the fact that Dominic had broken the only meaningful thing he’d ever gotten for him. His eyes stung and he wanted to sob. More than that, he was angry. Pissed, even.

“Leave. Now. We’re fucking done,” Kerry growled, and Dominic laughed. He never took that seriously. “I’m serious this time! Get out of my fucking sight!” Kerry was yelling now. His whole body was shaking and his fists were balled.

Rolling his eyes, Dominic grabbed his bag and slid it on. “You know that if we break up you’re nothing, right?”

Kerry grabbed a cup from the coffee table and threw it at Dominic. He missed and it shattered against the wall behind him. “I don’t fucking care! Get out of my life or I’m gonna call the cops! We. Are. Done.” He emphasized the last words to make his point. He even grabbed his phone to make it known he wasn’t fucking around. He would call the cops.

“Alright, I’m going. This isn’t over,” Dominic said as a warning almost, as if he had further plans.

“ _Fuck_ you.”

With that, Dominic stepped out of the house and left the property. Kerry felt his emotions coursing through his body and he looked down at the record. Seeing it snapped in half made his eyes water, and he fell to the ground, sobbing. He didn’t like having emotions, let alone actually letting them take over. He hated crying most of all.

He let the tears run down his freckled face though, and he took the time to gather all of the tiny broken shards. He brought the broken pieces to the garbage but right as he was about to drop them in, his hands wouldn’t let him.

Instead, he put the broken pieces in a container and hid it deep in his closet. He didn’t want to forget about it, but he couldn’t look at it. It held too many good memories like how he felt falling in love with Dominic. How happy he made him in the beginning, and how genuine his smile was that night. How they danced all night and how sincere his words felt. If Kerry could re-live that night forever, he would in a heartbeat.

Kerry ended up crying next to his bed until he passed out that night. The next morning he woke up to his phone blowing up. It was Kovachek. Attached to the messages was a link to an interview with Dominic.

[“Kerry and I are just taking a break right now. He needs some time to figure himself out, and I respect that.”] Dominic had on his usual TV face; everyone thought he could do no wrong. No one would ever believe Kerry if he came out about all of the shit he’d done to him.

[The interviewer asked Mr Hayes about the break up. Hayes replied: “I’m the one who suggested a break. I noticed he was struggling, so I suggested we take some time to ourselves and sort things out. I just want the best for Kerry...”]

Kerry couldn’t read anymore and threw his phone in anger. He realized that it would be a lot harder to get rid of Dominic than he had initially anticipated.

****2077****

After the break up, Dominic spent years watching Kerry through the media. He kept an eye on his career and even hired people to go to his shows and report back to him about their findings because of the restraining order Kerry had gotten against him. 

Kerry wasn’t stupid, he knew that Dominic didn’t give up on him. He was obsessed with Kerry and would do pretty much anything if it meant getting Kerry to come back to him.

So when he heard about Kerry Eurodyne’s new input, he knew he had to do something. He found out who this new guy was. He went by the name “V” and he was a pretty well known street kid. He was a mercenary in Night City, that was interesting. He was also involved in the murder of Arasaka. Dominic thanked the man who got this information, and decided to sit on it. He wanted to wait for the best moment to strike.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this written up before the previous chapter, but I feel like it still fits! Have some angst :)
> 
> I'm so glad you're all enjoying this, I'm having fun writing it! I've started winter term so updates may slow down, but I promise to update as often as possible! I have a really fun plotline for this fic and I can't wait to share it with you!

Kerry had been opening up a bit more about what happened between him and Dominic. V tried doing some research on his own, but all he found was an interview with Dominic from 2073. It didn’t give him much, but he felt sick just reading it. It sounded manipulative. Like Dominic was trying to rope Kerry back in by saying it was a ‘break’ instead of what it actually was. Everything else he found was interviews with the two of them, and Dominic seemed to always have his hand resting on the back of Kerry’s neck or on his thigh.

Kerry cleared his throat. “Dominic, he… He wasn’t… Fuck, how do I put this? He wasn’t the same man he was on TV. He cheated. A lot. Whenever I’d ask him about it he would blame me…”

V’s expression was soft and he held Kerry’s hand, rubbing his thumb back and forth. They were sitting on the couch in the living room. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” he consoled, but Kerry insisted. V just nodded and let him explain.

Kerry only gave him the bare-bone details. How Dominic would get angry but he never hit him. How he would tell Kerry that his career would go under without him. How he threatened to kill himself if Kerry left. He felt himself spiraling and V caught onto that quickly.

“Hey, let’s go on a date. Try to forget about this for now. I’ve got a place in mind,” V suggested, a smile growing on his lips. Kerry looked up at him and smiled.

“That’s a great idea.” They both stood up and went to go change.

V had suggested to Kerry that they try to have a date night at least once a week. Whether it be sitting inside and watching Little Big Corporat, going to a bar, or something else they decided would be fit. They both looked forward to the moments they could just spend time with one another and not worry about all of the problems in their lives.

Sometimes Kerry would sit with V and sing him a song he was writing. Those were probably V’s favorite days; the ones where he could hear Kerry sing from his heart that wasn’t on a stage with what felt like a million people watching him. It was just the two of them, intimately.

Since the news dropped about Kerry having a new input, they didn’t feel the need to hide in the shadows anymore. That’s why they decided to go to Captain Caliente. To relive old times, as V suggested.

They got to the cafe around 4 pm, and they just enveloped themselves in conversation immediately. Somehow, they got back on the topic of Dominic.

“It’s weird, y’know? Thinking about him again. Don’t think I’ve thought of him since… before we met, actually.” Kerry shrugged and thanked the waitress for bringing them their coffee.

V leaned on the counter they were sitting at and just listened. He wanted to let Kerry talk; they haven’t mentioned Dominic since their relationship leaked. While he wasn’t fond of the topic, he knew it seemed important for Kerry to get his thoughts out into the world.

“You sure you wanna keep your distance? Don’t think he’ll try to swoop in again?” V asked, offering Kerry a sincerely curious look. From what little he knew about the guy, he seemed like the type to try and get into Kerry’s life again. “From what you’ve told me, sounds like he’s obsessed with you Ker. Ya sure you don’t want me doing ‘nything?”

Kerry sighed and shook his head. “It’s hard to say, V. On one hand, I want to let you bash his stupid fucking face in. Fuck, I want you to do it so badly, but...”

V took a sip of his dark roast coffee, looking at Kerry incredulously. “Then why don’t you want to do anything? Kerry, this guy was awful to you and you don’t want to make him pay for what he did?” He didn’t understand why Kerry Eurodyne, the guy who blew up the Us Cracks van and nearly shot the girls, didn’t want to take this problem into his own hands. “Since when did you care about publicity?”

Kerry narrowed his eyes to his coffee and sighed out. “I just don’t wanna get in his hair again, I’m past that.”

V suddenly stopped drinking and set his paper cup down on the counter with a thud.

“You still love the gonk, don’t you?” V accused, looking to the side to try and find his next words.

“V… C’mon, it’s not like that-“

“Kerry, look. I don’t care if some fucked up part in your brain is telling you to love him; he abused you. Threatened your career!” V raised his voice and raised a hand to rub his temples. Finally, he looked back up to meet Kerry’s gaze. His blue eyes stared back at V, wide with shock.

V pressed his lips together. His eyes were practically staring daggers into the shorter man. Kerry sighed, shaking his head slightly.

“V, can we just drop this?”

V took a deep breath and thought for a moment. Anger and jealousy were bubbling in his chest and he didn’t want to say something he would regret later.

“Drop it V. Guy’s had enough.” Johnny’s voice chimed in V’s mind. He had actually forgotten that he could hear everything. Ignoring the voice, V looked up to the ceiling as if he were collecting his thoughts from above his head, but the ringing in his ears was only getting louder. “You wouldn’t let him do the shit he did to you to me, right? So why the hell would you let him do it to you?”

Kerry felt a growl in his throat and he glared at V, his icy blue eyes narrowing as he stared at him. The stinging behind them felt like fire.

In the opposite corner of Captain Caliente sat a man who was hiding his face behind a handful of screamsheets. He was wearing dark sunglasses indoors and a large coat. He was observing the argument unfolding and talking on the phone to somebody.

“You weren’t there, V! You don’t know! You’ll never know what it’s like because you won’t fucking LISTEN to me!” Kerry slammed his cup on the counter and stood from his seat, looking at V with anger in his eyes. His chest was tight and he wanted to sob. Ever since Dominic made his reappearance in his life it felt like his whole world was spiraling downwards again. All of their hard work was going down the drain. He was pissed, and he felt rage boiling in the pit of his stomach at the realization.

Johnny’s voice was practically yelling at V by this point. “V. You don’t want to say something you’ll regret later,” he warned. Johnny had only seen this type of anger in Kerry when he was in denial about something. He yelled at Johnny like this whenever he teased him about being in love with him.

“Of course I’d never understand! I’ve never put myself in a situation where I’d just roll over and play dead.” The moment those words left V’s mouth he knew he fucked up. That was such a Johnny thing to say.

Kerry’s head snapped to V the moment those words left his lips. “What the fuck did you just call me? Did you just call me a fucking dog!?” 

All of a sudden V felt a heavy force hit his jaw.

Without giving V a moment to think, Kerry had swung his fist and hit V. There was weight behind it, and he knew for a fact that his knuckles would be bruised.

“Don’t fucking call me a dog on a leash! You know what? You’re just like Johnny! You never think about anyone but yourself and what YOU want!” Kerry grabbed his coffee cup and threw it at V. His hands were shaking. The merc reached up and covered his face from getting hit again. The coffee cup broke against his arms and spilled over the front of him, staining his shirt with the brown liquid. “Maybe he’s wearing off on you more than you think,” Kerry snarled.

“What the fuck was that?!” V exclaimed, stepping back and raising a hand to hold his aching jaw.

At this point, everyone in the cafe was watching. They knew how impulsive Kerry Eurodyne could be, and V was a merc with a gun. The citizens kept their respective distance and the workers stayed behind the counter, but they all stayed to watch the show.

It didn’t last much longer though. Kerry shoved his way past V before he could give him time to do or say anything else. Outside, he took the car that they had come in together and sped off. He was shaking with so much emotion he felt blinded by it. His throat stung and he had a vice grip on the steering wheel. He was going to the only place he could think to go to when he needed to clear his head: the terrace that overlooked Night City. It was so easy to get lost in the city going on without you that it was basically a no-brainer.

All of the events unfolded so quickly that V barely had time to process it. Kerry had just punched him and then stormed out. He stood in the middle of the cafe, all eyes on him. 

He felt a heat running through his body; embarrassment. It wasn’t an emotion he felt often, but when he did it was overwhelming.

“What the fuck’re you guys looking at!?” He yelled, kicking the paper cup on the ground in anger. He slammed a wad of eddies on the counter and stomped out of the small cafe in a fit of raging embarrassment.

Johnny’s engram appeared and he gestured at V vaguely. “What’d I tell ‘ya? He’s pissed. For good reason too, ya sound like me. Always told ‘im he was putting himself on a leash.”

“Not now, Johnny.”

V didn’t like Johnny’s words. Maybe because he was right; V was being a dick. He needed to talk to someone who didn’t know what was going on. The first person that came to mind was Misty. She was always so rational and knew what advice to give. Maybe those tarot things weren’t just pure bullshit after all.

As V exited Captain Caliente, the man in the corner tossed the screamsheets on the table in front of him. “The input just left. Didn't end well. Yes, I will follow up with you Mr. Hayes.”

“Don’t worry, I know where he’s going. Thank you,” Dominic knew where Kerry was heading. He knew there was only one place in all of Night City that Kerry went when he needed to get his mind off of things; the terrace on top of Riot. He figured now would be the best time to approach him. He was vulnerable. Kerry didn’t know how to process his emotions and if he was anything like he was during their relationship, he would grab on to the first thing he could that would help him get rid of those negative emotions. Dominic was just banking on his persuasion skills, and the information about V murdering Arasaka, to convince Kerry that he wasn’t fit to be in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a shorter chapter, but one I had fun writing! I consulted some friends of mine that read tarot to help with the reading and I'm really happy with it!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this little interlude, there will be some MAJOR drama next chapter.

V found that his feet moved on their own and he soon found himself standing outside of Misty’s Esoterica, staring up at the neon lights that surrounded him. The door was usually propped open, so Misty could see who was standing out there from behind the counter. Incense burned in the store, giving it such an organic feel compared to the city around the tiny little store.

“V? Don’t be a stranger, come in!” She smiled welcomingly and V realized he couldn’t back out now. 

He took a step in and Misty’s smile faltered immediately; she could feel the negative energy radiating from him the moment he stepped in. “Something’s wrong…” she whispered, sitting up from her seat and walking out from behind the counter. She took V’s hands and held them in her own. “Your heart chakra is all sorts of blocked,” she muttered under her breath, looking up to meet V’s gaze. He offered her half of a smile.

“That’s why I came, Mis. Kerry ‘n I got into an argument and I need your advice,” he was never one for openly asking for help, but he trusted Misty. She always knew what sort of thing he needed to hear.

“You need a reading. Here, come sit and tell me exactly what happened. I’ll pull a timeline reading,” Misty walked over and picked up the doorstop, letting the door close to allow them the space to talk privately. 

Without any protest, V sat down in the chair in the corner and gathered the story together. He explained it as best he could; Kerry’s abusive ex getting back into the picture, the cafe, the punch, and the accusation he made.

By the end of the story, Misty was looking at V like he’d just admitted to murder. Which he’d also done, but that wasn’t what they were talking about right now. “Oh V…” Misty grabbed her deck and shuffled the cards a few times. “As I said, I’m going to do a timeline reading for Kerry’s past relationship, and then your course of action and end result,” she explained gently, before pulling the first card and laying it down.

“Nine of swords, just as I thought,” she pressed her lips together as if she was disappointed that she was right.

“What’s that gotta do with Ker?”

“Nine of Swords represents someone who’s blind to causing their own suffering, essentially. They are blinded by their fear and can’t go forward. In Kerry’s case, he could be thinking about his situation so much it’s keeping him up at night,”

She pulled the second card and laid it next to the previous one.

“Ace of cups reversed... think of it as having your cup drained. Like taking a teacup and dumping out all of the good stuff. There is a loss in this card, perhaps something that meant a lot to Kerry no longer does?”

V nodded, he could see what that was pointing to.

Misty pulled a third card off the top of the deck, placing it next to the ace of cups reversed.

“Hm… The devil. That's… That’s not good V,” she shook her head. “Danger. The devil in regards to love represents entrapment, emptiness, and restraint. There was a selfish disregard for a lovers’ feelings… Possibly obsession. Please be careful with this card,” Misty warned. She had a genuine fear in her eyes, which made V uneasy. He didn’t like the sounds of that.

“So that was Kerry and Dominic’s relationship; not good. This is you and your advice in contrast to Kerry’s past relationship. Does that make sense?” Misty looked up at V, wanting to make sure that he was following the reading.

He nodded. “Think so,” he confirmed to Misty and she smiled. 

“Good. Now let's pull for your advice,” she pulled a card and placed it above the first three she had set down. “Wheel of fortune! This means that a cycle is going to come to an end. It can also mean that you are in Kerry’s life for a reason,”

Misty pulled a sixth card and set it next to the wheel of fortune.

“Knight of wands shows fearless adventure. You’re a man of action, just be cautious… Who you go up against could be impulsive and dangerous,” she warned V, but overall she seemed pleased with this card. “And lastly, we’re going to pull for your future.

The lovers. That’s really good V! The lovers means true love, harmony, and that you are meant to be. In the end, you will be communicative and balanced.”

V stared down at the six cards in front of him. The three on the bottom represented Kerry’s past relationship and the three on top represent V and his course of action. “So… what am I looking at?” He looked up at Misty who just smiled at him.

She started to gather up the cards. “You need to take action, but please be careful. The man you are going against is more dangerous than you may think,” Misty stood up, and so did V. 

He seemed lighter; as if a weight was just lifted off of his shoulders. “Thanks, Mis. ‘Appreciate you,” he smiled and leaned forward to kiss her cheek; a gesture they had gotten into the habit of doing. “Say hi to Mama Welles for me? I know you two are just _great_ friends now,” V teased. Misty rolled her eyes.

“Go, V. Go fix your relationship.”

And that’s exactly what he was going to do, no matter what it took. He _would_ take Dominic down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little chapter to get some grounding for what's to come next!
> 
> Also, I've started a Spotify playlist for this! Do with it as you will; it's just a bunch of songs that remind me of Kerry and Dominic.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Nclldz4uqGnwa77zDyIMk?si=m0XQiM5gQmS9M_CWfCl-mg

****Flashback to early 2077****

V was returning to Kerry’s place after a job gone right; it was a lot easier than he had anticipated. It was just a search and retrieve mission; he had to find a shard for some gonk who misplaced it. Jobs like those were just easy eddies and V needed easy jobs like that every once in a while.

V drove his motorcycle to the front door and parked it; he wasn’t too worried about it getting stolen from Kerry’s property. These North Oak gonks had much better things to do than to worry about stealing some Valentino’s motorcycle. Just as V reached the door, he saw a vase of flowers sitting in front of the door. Confused, V knelt down and read the note that was attached: “To Ker-Bear <3”.

“Don’t remember you ordering those,” Johnny’s engram appeared next to him, kneeling beside as he looked over the flowers. “Look expensive,” Johnny grinned, jabbing at V’s income and how he very much _could not_ afford flowers this expensive.

“I didn’t,” V furrowed his eyebrows and grabbed the vase. He pushed the door open with his hip and closed it with his foot, looking around for Kerry. Usually, he was playing guitar on the couch, but he wasn’t there this time. “Ker? Babe, ‘m here!” V called out.

“In the kitchen!” Kerry’s voice rang through the house, and V followed it into the kitchen. It wasn’t normal for Kerry to spend any time in the kitchen unless he was grabbing leftovers, but V wasn’t going to question it too much.

He tucked the vase of flowers under his arm as he walked. “Hey, these flowers were outside-” V’s words trailed off as he entered the kitchen, eyes falling to an abundance of other gifts. They ranged from flower arrangements, chocolates, balloons, and even records of music. Kerry looked just as confused as V felt. “Did… I forget a date?” V ran over the important dates in his head: it wasn’t Kerry’s birthday, that was in November. It wasn’t Valentine's day, and he didn’t release any sort of EP or album... Maybe it was some sort of Filipino holiday V didn’t know about? He liked to think that Kerry would have told him if that was the case.

Kerry watched as V placed the vase down next to the others. “No, nothing I can think of,” Kerry shrugged, shoving some leftover noodles into his mouth. He spoke again, mouth full. “ ‘Been getting this shit for a week straight V, I swear it’s driving me fucking insane,” Kerry swallowed the food, shaking his head as he walked over to give V a kiss. “Glad you’re here. ‘Missed ya,” He pecked V’s lips; they tasted like the cold noodles he was just eating.

V placed his hands on Kerry’s hips, returning the kisses every single time. “You do have loyal fans; maybe it was something they organized?” V brainstormed, trying to figure out why he was getting so many gifts. He reached forward and took the take-out box from Kerry’s hands, using the chopsticks that were shoved in them haphazardly. “Whoever it is, they’re totally one-upping me. Should I start getting you flowers?” Kerry laughed and took the chopsticks from his boyfriend to take another bite. He shrugged at V’s idea.

“Fuck no, I couldn’t keep flowers alive if my life depended on it. Chocolates, however, I can fuck with,” Kerry grinned when V laughed, and they shared another bite of the cold noodles.

“Good to know. Y’know, these would be a lot better if we heated them up,” V teased. Kerry shook his head and shoved more in his mouth.

“Too much work,” Kerry grabbed V’s hand and led him out of the kitchen and into the living room. They both sat down on the couch and settled on watching some mindless television while just enjoying each other's presence.  
The weird gifts slowed down drastically, but they still received gifts at least once a week with an oddly romantic note attached. V decided to stay with Kerry while it was happening, just in case it was some sort of stalker situation. That way V was there to protect Kerry; not that he needed it, but it was good for both of their peace of mind.

****End of flashback****


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Kerry found himself leaning against the edge of the balcony, arms draped across the barrier as he stared into the deep abyss that was Night City. It seemed so easy to be forgotten when it looked this small. It was moments like this that made him realize how the city could just devour him without a second thought.

What was even weirder to him was the fact that this city, and others, knew his name. Kerry Eurodyne was a name that people recognized. Even more so than Johnny Fucking Silverhand. Johnny was a Night City legend, while Kerry was a global legend. 

Dipping his head, Kerry’s thoughts went back to what happened at the cafe. He knew V didn’t mean it maliciously, but fuck, he didn’t get it! It wasn’t that easy to just give up! Kerry was in love with Dominic, and it’s hard to just disregard all of those feelings. To forget about the good times they had. No one wanted to admit that they were a victim of abuse, especially not Kerry. He saw being a victim as a weakness, and he was most definitely NOT weak. 

Kerry cradled the hand that he had hit V with. It was sore and already bruising, and he felt a twang of guilt in his chest. He wanted to try and rationalize why he hit V, but deep down he knew that it wasn’t okay. He never wanted to be that type of boyfriend, but holy shit. Sometimes his anger overcame him. Groaning, V rested his hot forehead on the cool metal of the barrier and closed his eyes. He really needed to talk to V; have a conversation. Talk about what to do from here like fucking adults; they weren’t in high school anymore and they could use their words.

Deep in thought, Kerry didn’t realize that music had started to play through the speakers on the balcony. Weird, he could have sworn he asked the staff to close it off for the night. Listening closer, he recognized the song and felt his stomach drop ten stories.

At Last by Etta James.

Kerry sat up so quick he felt like his head was spinning, and there stood Dominic. Fucking. Hayes. Kerry glanced around; of course, they were the only ones up there. Great. This was just amazing.

“What the hell do you want?” Kerry narrowed his eyes at Dominic; the man was a good six or seven inches taller than Kerry. Dominic raised his hands in surrender in front of his chest.

“Hey, no need to get defensive, baby. Heard what happened at the cafe; thought you could use an ear to listen,” Dominic walked over and leaned against the barrier next to Kerry, offering him a gentle smile. Kerry stared at him for a few seconds and leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. 

He shook his head. “Thanks, but you’re the last fucking person I want to talk to right now,” Kerry spat, not allowing himself to cave. There was a part of him that wanted to give in. He remembered the good times they had, how happy he was at the beginning of their relationship. Just how happy he felt with Dominic. Kerry pushed those thoughts away; he was that happy now. V made him happier than ever.

Dominic felt himself growing impatient, but he pushed those feelings away and smiled at Kerry. “C’mon Ker, let's just talk?” He pushed. Kerry shook his head and began to walk away.

Dominic stepped forward in front of him, stopping him from leaving. “Listen to me Kerry,” his voice was stern and dark as if he were threatening him. Kerry stepped back from him but hit the barrier; he was effectively trapped by the taller man. Dominic smiled when Kerry sat back. “Good, thank you,”

“Not like I have a choice. What?”

“Don’t be like that. I came here because I want you back,” Dominic had that false sincere look on his face; one Kerry was oh-so-familiar with. He used it whenever he was trying to convince Kerry to stay or to not get mad at him. Seeing Kerry grow annoyed, Dominic felt anger bubbling in his stomach. “You don’t know it yet, but you still love me. I never stopped loving you, Kerry. I love you more than your stupid fucking input--”

“He’s not stupid-”

“What kind of gonk _kills_ Saburo Arasaka?” Dominic’s voice raised and it rang across the balcony. Kerry’s eyes widened at the words. “Oh? You didn’t know? Your precious little input was the one who murdered Arasaka.” Kerry looked to his left and then right; he couldn’t figure out a way to slip out quickly. Even if he did, Dominic would probably catch him. 

His ears were ringing. “That’s not true,” Kerry muttered, glaring up at the taller man. His stupid blonde hair was just like the day he last saw him. There was no way that V was involved in it, right?

Dominic snickered. “You think I would lie to you?” Dominic leaned forward, pressing his lips to Kerry’s jaw. The rocker boy leaned back to try and get away, but he didn’t have much room to move. “Ker, baby. Just come back to me. He doesn’t love you like I do,” Dominic whispered into Kerry’s ear, flicking his tongue out and licking his lobe slightly. Kerry grimaced and turned his head away.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kerry decided he would ask V about it; he’s never lied to him before. 

“Babe, you know I’m better than him. Does he go to every one of your shows?” He waited for a response. V didn’t go to every one of Kerry’s shows, but that’s because sometimes it didn’t work out. He went to most of them. “Didn’t think so. I do, baby. All of ‘em,” Dominic’s voice was unsettling. Obsessive. Dangerous. 

Kerry winced at the confession, this situation was getting out of hand quickly. “How did you know I was here?” Kerry asked, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. 

Dominic chuckled. “Lucky guess,” he shrugged. Obviously, Kerry didn’t believe that. “What? You want me to tell you that I put a tracking device on your car?” Dominic asked, and Kerry shrugged.

“ ‘Wouldn’t put it past you,” he sneered, still keeping as much distance between them as possible.

“Wow, I can’t believe you’d think so lowly of me Ker…” Dominic feigned a hurt expression but Kerry wasn’t having it. “Even if I did, wouldn’t it just mean I care about you? Wanna make sure you’re safe wherever you go.”

“Oh my fucking god, you put a fucking tracker on my car!?” Kerry accused, trying to push Dominic off of him. He stumbled back a bit, but regained his balance and shoved Kerry back against the barrier. He trapped Kerry in between his arms, gripping the barrier on either side of his body tightly.

Dominic’s face was inches from Kerry’s, a devious smirk plastered on his lips. He knew he had the upper hand here. “So what!? I love you, Ker! Who do you think has been sending you all of those flowers and chocolates? Obviously, it wasn’t V! Shows just how much he doesn’t care about you! We’re meant for each other Kerry, why don’t you see that! We’re the perfect couple! We can have a beautiful wedding and the media loves us already! We can be together forever baby, don’t you want that?” 

“Woah, Dominic. Stop, you sound scary as fuck right now,” Kerry warned, raising his hands to press against his chest in order to keep some sort of distance.

“God damn right! You should be scared of me!” Dominic was practically yelling now but their voices got drowned out by the scream of the busy city below them. No one knew they were up here, and that was the scariest part to all of this. “I’m in control here, Kerry. I could kill you right now and no one would know it was me. I could pin it on that merc fucker and no one would bat an eye. Listen to me.”

Kerry felt his pulse skyrocketing at those words. Dominic just threatened to fucking kill him. Kerry would phone V, but his eyes lit up whenever he used his phone so that was definitely out of the question.

\--

V had gone back to the house to see if Kerry was there. When there was no luck there, he tried asking the Us Cracks girls if they had any ideas. Blue Moon wasn’t helpful, but she told him that they would try to contact him. Thanking the girls, V decided to check at one more place: the terrace that Kerry brought him to after the Us Cracks concert.

Parking the arch in the parking garage, he was rehearsing what he was going to say to Kerry. _I’m sorry for calling you a dog, I should have been more considerate-_

V saw Kerry’s car parked haphazardly in two spots; he was never great at parking. Smiling at the thought, he saw a second, much nicer car. He got distracted by his confusion and missed his pocket when he was putting the keys away. They fell to the parking garage floor next to Kerry’s car. 

Kneeling down, V picked up the keys. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a red flashing light coming from under Kerry’s car. “What the fuck?”

V used his optics to scan it to make sure it wasn’t a bomb; it wasn’t. Laying on the ground and crawling under the car, V ripped off the device. It was magnetic. He crawled out from under the car and examined it.

“A tracker? Shit,” V didn’t like that. He hated the uneasy feeling that it gave him. He sent a quick picture to Vik, basically asking him what it was. Vik was smart and even though he worked with mostly cyberware, it wouldn’t hurt to ask him.

**V:** _Sent a photo._  
 **V:** Hey Vik, found this thing under Ker’s car  
 **V:** What the hell is it? Some sort of tracker?  
 **Vik:** …  
 **Vik:** Looks like a transmitter.  
 **Vik:** What are the numbers on the side? I can try to trace where it came from.  
 **V:** _Sent a photo._  
 **Vik:** Can’t trace it. Sorry kid.  
 **V:** No prob, thanks.  
 **Vik:** Good luck.

V sighed and looked down at the tracker. Something in the back of his head told him to check his motorcycle too. Walking over and dropping to the floor, V looked under the Arch. Sure enough, there was a red flashing light.

“Fuck…” V didn’t like this. He tossed the trackers in the dumpster; he was sure if they were broken it would alert whoever was tracking them.

V felt a sudden sense of panic. He couldn’t quite place why, but even Johnny seemed to feel it too. Before he knew it, while he was walking up the stairs he was loading and holding Johnny’s gun.

“Don’t like this V,” Johnny warned, V nodded.

“Yeah me either,” V decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator; that way he wasn’t announcing his presence to whoever was up there with Kerry. Hopefully, V was just overthinking this, but something in him told him that he wasn’t.

When he made it up to the balcony, V ducked down, holding his gun and silently making his way towards where he saw two people. Sure enough, it was Kerry and fucking Dominic.

V aimed his gun at Dominic’s back at first. Knowing it could potentially go through him and hit Kerry, he stood up and aimed it at Dominic’s head. “Let him go,” V spoke loudly and sternly. His glare was strong, as was his grip on the unwavering gun pointed directly at Dominic’s face. His finger was on the trigger; he had every intention to shoot him if this went wrong.

Dominic, who was still pinning Kerry to the balcony, turned his head to look at V. He frowned, looking the merc up and down. “Aw, we were just getting to the fun part,” Dominic pouted. Kerry looked at V thankfully, but Dominic moved so he was blocking his view.

V tapped his gun. “I said, let him go,” V repeated, finger moving on the trigger as if to provoke him. Dominic finally stepped back, hands raising in surrender and allowing Kerry to move out from his grip. Kerry moved over to where V was standing to get away from Dominic. 

Dominic smirked, shaking his head. “You’re really gonna let him do this?” He asked Kerry. The rockstar thought for a moment. 

“V, put down the gun,” Kerry said. V looked at him in confusion, but Kerry gave him a nod to assure him he knew what he was doing. V lowered the gun, but kept his grip on it, ready to pull it back up if things went wrong. 

“Good boy,” Dominic grinned, lowering his hands. V grimaced at those words. He hated everything about this gonk. 

“Just shoot the fucker!” Johnny groaned. As much as V wanted to, he knew it would be really difficult to get away with. Even with the help of a fixer. “Not now, give me a second,” V said to Johnny. The engram rolled his eyes.

Kerry looked down at the gun in V’s hands. He held out his hand, and V apprehensively placed the Malorian into his outstretched hand. Without a second thought, Kerry aimed the gun at Dominic. V grinned, knowing damn well that he could shoot him. V had his hand on his second pistol, just in case.

Dominic eyed the gun in Kerry’s hand, half of a smirk plastered on his lips. “Hah, you’re not gonna shoot me,” Dominic laughed, fully believing that Kerry didn’t have the capability to do so. That smug expression on his face didn’t last much longer.

Kerry aimed the gun a few inches to the left and pulled the trigger, effectively shooting Dominic in the right arm. Dominic fell back against the barrier, raising his hand and holding where he was shot. He had a shocked expression on his face, like he couldn’t believe what Kerry had just done.

“Stay the fuck away from us or my aim is gonna lean a few inches to the right,” Kerry spoke clearly, still holding the gun at the actor. 

Dominic glared at them, staring daggers into them. “You’re gonna regret this, Kerry,” Dominic laughed, but he stepped away and made his way towards the exit. “We’re not done here. I’ll be back,” Dominic hissed, stumbling into the elevator and leaving without another word. V had his gun in his grip for about a minute from the elevator leaving just to be sure.

Once he was positive that they were alone and Dominic was gone, V released his gun and wrapped his arms securely around Kerry, holding him tightly against his chest. He pressed his face against the top of Kerry’s head, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“That… was hot as fuck V,” Kerry laughed, raising his hands to hold V’s face in reassurance. “You look sexy when you’re protecting me,” Kerry purred, leaning up and pressing his lips to V’s gently. 

V couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled in his throat. “Yeah? You like when I threaten people for ya?” V teased, returning the kiss and resting his hands comfortably on Kerry’s hips. 

Kerry grinned and nodded. “Fuck yeah I do, makes me hard,” Kerry dropped a hand and cupped V’s dick through his jeans, a sly grin on his lips. He looked down, and then back up into V’s eyes. 

V knew that Kerry was probably doing this to ignore what had just happened. “We should talk about this, Ker,” V warned, but Kerry shook his head.

“We’ll talk after. ‘Want you right now,” Kerry whispered, his voice barely audible against the howl of the city below them. V understood wanting to put it off, it was probably best to have this conversation at home anyway.

Nodding, V hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Kerry’s pants. “Alright, but ‘m gonna hold you to it,” V dropped his head and pressed his hot lips against Kerry’s neck, flicking out his tongue and tracing along where his cyberware met his skin. Kerry shivered at the feeling, letting his head fall back to allow him more room.

V let one hand slide down Kerry’s waist, stopping just above the buttons on his pants. In one swift movement, he unbuttoned his pants and slid his hand in, massaging the hardening cock against his palm. V pulled his head back and glanced around the balcony. He decided to have some fun with it.

V gently pushed Kerry towards the barrier, positioning him so he was looking out to the city below them. Kerry obeyed happily, resting his arms on the cool metal and sticking out his ass a bit to tease his input. V grinned, pressing his clothed bulge against Kerry’s ass as he leaned over to kiss his lips. “Tell me what you want,” V whispered, his breath hot against Kerry’s face.

Kerry rolled his hips back against V, groaning slightly at the tightness in his own pants. “Fuck, want you to fuck me,” Kerry replied, dropping one hand to massage his own cock. V quickly grabbed it and placed it back on the railing. 

He clicked his tongue in disapprovement. “ ‘Didn’t say you could touch yourself,” V scolded. Kerry could feel his cock twitch in his pants at that; he went fucking feral whenever he was being treated like this.

Letting out a groan of playful deviousness, Kerry pushed back against V’s cock again, desperately trying to get V to move his fucking body. V stood his ground, letting his hand dip into Kerry’s pants and push away the boxers enough to release his cock from its cloth prison. Kerry sighed in relief, pleased that he at least wasn’t throbbing anymore.

V stroked Kerry a few times before pulling his hand away. “The fuck? Keep jerking me,” Kerry demanded, and V laughed. 

“I’ll do you one better. Turn around, lean against the barrier,” V ordered. Kerry stood and did what he was told, although apprehensive about it. V gripped Kerry’s pants by the waist and yanked them down, letting them pool around his ankles. Falling to his knees, V licked his hand and stroked Kerry a few times. “Still want me to just use my hand?”

Kerry shook his head quickly and leaned against the glass barrier, ass pressed to the cold glass. “God no, use that pretty mouth of yours,” Kerry purred, raising a hand and running it through V’s dark hair. The merc looked up at him, eyes wide with anticipation and want. The roles were switched now; Kerry was in control. 

Seeing V in this sort of position was like using a Bounce Back MK 1, it filled Kerry with a whole new rush of adrenaline. It was hot as fuck, seeing a merc who had countless kills under his belt submit to you like this. V leaned forward and kissed his thighs, biting and sucking at the skin roughly to leave little marks all over. It was his way of ‘marking’ Kerry of sorts.

“Open up baby,” Kerry ordered, stroking his fingers through V’s hair gently. V pulled his hand back and opened his mouth, tongue hanging out slightly as if it were a runway for Kerry’s cock. Sitting up slightly, Kerry slapped the head of his cock on V’s tongue a few times before slowly sliding it into his wet mouth. He groaned at the feeling; the cool air contrasting his hot mouth perfectly.

V placed his hands on Kerry’s thighs, gripping the muscles as he focused on his breathing until Kerry bottomed out in his mouth. Looking up at him he closed his lips around his cock, moaning slightly as he pulled back and slowly went back down. Kerry groaned, tightening his grip on V’s head as he guided his head up and down on his cock. Kerry stretched out a foot and placed it on the front of V’s pants, which rewarded him with a moan from V.

“You like that? My foot on your cock?” Kerry grinned down at V who tried nodding, but his mouth was still full. Kerry began to thrust his hips slowly, effectively face fucking V, be it slowly at first. He pushed and rubbed V’s bulge through his pants and he watched as V thrust into the pressure. His eyes closed as he focused on taking all of Kerry’s dick in his mouth.

“Hey, V. Look at me baby,” Kerry purred, rubbing his cheekbone with his thumb to get his attention back. V opened his eyes and looked up at Kerry, nothing but lust in his brown eyes. Kerry smiled, letting his thumb run over V’s bottom lip. “Thank you,” Kerry continued to slowly thrust into V’s mouth, moaning under his breath as he listened to the noises that V made, as well as the roar from the city.

He tangled his hand in V’s hair again, using that as a handle to hold V’s head in place while he fucked his mouth. The feeling of the gentle wind reminded him that they weren’t in a completely private area, and that anyone who looked closely could probably figure out what they were doing. That was hot as hell to think about.

V’s hands gripped Kerry’s thighs as he allowed himself to get face fucked; he would do quite literally anything for Kerry. Hell, he’d bottom for him if he asked; albeit reluctantly. V was absolutely in love with him and if it made him happy, V would gladly do anything he asked.

“Fuuuck. You’re so hot,” Kerry groaned, his thrusts speeding up. He could feel his cock hitting the back of V’s throat and he was impressed that he wasn’t reacting badly. Hell, it seemed like he was really enjoying this, especially considering the harding cock in his pants that Kerry could feel. 

Kerry already felt a familiar build up, and his cock started to leak pre-cum in V’s mouth. Kerry got an idea and pulled out of V’s mouth, a knowing grin on his lips. “Keep your mouth open,” Kerry ordered, and V did just as he was asked. Kerry pumped his cock a few more times before coming on V’s tongue and painting his face, a loud moan coursing through his body. He gripped V’s hair to hold himself up and stop from losing his balance. “Holy shit- fuck,” Kerry groaned, thrusting against V’s tongue to ride out his orgasm. V sat pretty and allowed him to, only sitting up when Kerry pulled away. He swallowed what had been on his tongue, which Kerry found sexy as hell.

V stood and unzipped his pants, allowing himself the relief of taking away the restraint from his jeans. Kerry’s eyes fell to look at his cock like a hungry animal, his mouth watering. Without a second thought Kerry fell to his knees and took his cock into his mouth, sucking and running his tongue up the shaft. V groaned but kept his gaze down so he could watch him. “Mhm, just like that, fuck,” V groaned, letting Kerry take the lead and suck him off.

Kerry let his hands rest on V’s thighs like he had done before, gripping tightly and letting his nails dig into his skin. He was going to leave his own kind of marks and V fucking loved the feeling.

V watched as Kerry bobbed his head up and down his cock, moaning and playing with his balls. V felt his eyes rolling to the back of his head, but he still wanted to fuck Kerry. He pulled his cock out of Kerry’s mouth and motioned for him to turn around. “Fuck, let me fuck you,” V basically pleaded, and who was Kerry to deny such a request? He got up and leaned on the barrier, facing out to the city. The cool air felt nice against his hot and sweaty skin.

He opened his mouth when he felt V’s fingers pushing at his lips. “Perfect. Good boy,” V praised, letting Kerry coat his fingers generously before pulling them back. V gently pressed one finger into Kerry’s hole which made the rocker boy gasp. He took a deep breath and relaxed around his finger, closing his eyes to focus on it. V pumped it in and out a few times, before pushing in the second, and then a few moments later, the third. By the time he was ready to push his cock in, Kerry was hard again and dripping pre-cum, his cock pink and wet.

V pulled out his fingers and lined up his cock, pressing a kiss to Kerry’s shoulder. “You ready?” he asked. Kerry nodded eagerly, hands gripping the railing tightly. “God fuck, please,” he breathed, and V chuckled.

“Yes sir,” V pushed in slowly, gasping at the feeling of Kerry’s body giving for his cock. Kerry was shaking beneath him, knees buckling as V pushed deep inside of him. Once V bottomed out, he paused to let Kerry take some time to adjust to the cock in his ass.

After a few moments, Kerry nodded. “Holy shit… V, fuck me,” he begged, pushing back against him. V didn’t have to be told twice to do that. Slowly pulling his hips back, V nearly pulled all the way out, and then pushed back in. He did this a few more times, each and every time getting rougher and rougher. Soon V was slamming into Kerry’s ass, their moans filling the air around them but also getting completely drowned out by the city.

“Fuck! God V, oh my god,” Kerry was a mumbling mess beneath V, looking out to the city while he was fucked. V was groaning and grunting from behind him, hands gripping Kerry’s hips tightly as he thrust wildly in and out of him in search of his prostate. “God Kerry. You’re so fucking tight, shit,” V moaned, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Kerry’s jaw, panting against the warm skin.

Kerry turned his head and caught V’s lips in a kiss. They opened their mouths and shared the same air, both men feeling overwhelmed with love and ecstasy. “Aah, fuck, V please,” Kerry moaned, his cock twitching as if it were angry it wasn’t getting any attention. V took the hint and reached forward, wrapping his calloused fingers around Kerry’s cock and began to stroke him. Kerry’s body felt like it was convulsing at the dual stimulation; he wouldn't last long like this. V could tell by the way Kerry’s moans got more and more high pitched that he was getting closer to coming.

“Not yet,” V said, and Kerry’s eyes shot wide open.

“W… What?”

“Don’t cum yet. Hold back,” V explained but continued to thrust into Kerry. V was slamming into his prostate by this point; he didn’t know if he could hold back his orgasm much longer.

“Holy fuck, V. Please let me cum, oh my god please,” Kerry begged thrusting into V’s hand subconsciously. V waited for the familiar wave to hit him before speaking.

“Shit, yes. Cum with me baby,” he moaned. As if in perfect unison, he and Kerry came at basically the same time. His optics cut out and he felt like he short-circuited some sort of cyberware. V filled Kerry’s hole and Kerry covered V’s hand, both men coming down from their high, panting.

It took V a few moments to regain full consciousness before he could pull out without absolutely collapsing. Kerry was still holding onto the railing for dear life, trying to catch his breath from his orgasm. V laughed gently. “You good, Ker?”

Kerry nodded, laughing with him. “Yeah, ‘m good. Just catching my breath. Holy shit,” He finally stood up, looking down at the mess they had made. “Fuck, didn’t think I’d find that so hot.”

V nodded, a loving smile on his lips. “So you’ve said. You hungry? We can go to that Filipino cuisine place on the way home,” V suggested, pulling up his pants and tucking his cock back into his boxers. Kerry was standing there, a large grin on his lips.

“What?” V asked, confused.

Kerry shook his head, a smile plastered on his lips. “I’ve never mentioned a Filipino cuisine place,” he pulled up his pants and tucked himself into his underwear.

V felt a rush of heat in his cheeks. “Oh. Well, I think I remember seeing it on my way home-”

“You looked for Filipino food in night city for me, didn’t you?” Kerry approached V, a teasing grin on his lips.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Ker,” V dismissed the accusation, but Kerry was right. After the situation with the flowers V had taken some time to find a few good Filipino restaurants in NC to take him to.

“Oh shut up, that's cute. C’mon, tell me about this Filipino restaurant,” Kerry took V’s hand and led him away from the balcony. He was basically gleaming with a post-sex sheen, as well as being completely fucking lovestruck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, Dominic is a bitch and I hate him. I got so angry writing this that I had to remedy it with some intimate love-making. I hope you guys enjoyed :)


End file.
